


Maybe Tomorrow

by Dazeventura6



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Aaron is all alone and feeling the loss of his team.





	

         The beach was peaceful at this time of day with most tourists and locals being occupied elsewhere. Aaron liked to come here at this time to enjoy the beauty of the sunset. It was the little things like the beauty of a beach at sunset and Jack’s smiles, infrequent as they were these days, that kept him going on the difficult days when it was all he could do to keep going. The ache of loss that the thought of friends and family, he had left behind when they had had to go into WITSEC was crippling, sometimes almost bringing him to his knees.

       The dark haired profiler sat on the beach staring into the distance thinking of all the people he had been forced to leave behind in order to keep Jack safe from Mr. Scratch. He didn’t regret it, after all Jack would always be his first priority but they had been forced to leave in such a hurry, that they had barely had time to pack essentials and certainly hadn’t had time to say a proper goodbye to anyone. Aaron regretted that more than anything, since he knew how much it would hurt the members of his former team.

        God, how he missed them. There was Penelope, sweet bubbly Penelope who would be devastated to know that there was a serial killer targeting his family again. She would understand that he had to put Jack first, he was sure but she didn’t deal well with change, especially so soon after Morgan leaving and it would hurt her tender heart that they hadn’t heard the news from him, but from Dave. He just hoped that she wouldn’t try to find them too soon. He chuckled quietly to himself as he thought of her hacking the Marshall’s office to find him and Jack.

         Then there was JJ who was like a sister to him. Fierce and determined, she was always willing to fight to the end to protect the ones she cared about. And he knew that Jack also missed her son Henry as the boys had been good friends and inseparable at team events despite the age difference.

        Hotch hoped that Prentiss and Dave would be able to hold the team together over the tough times that were ahead in their search for the escaped serial killers especially Peter Lewis. He had no doubt that Prentiss would be a tough but fair unit chief and would handle the responsibilities, that went with the job with aplomb. He knew how protective she was of the ones she cared about, especially Spencer and he was sure that she would take good care of his team and make sure Spencer didn't lose himself in his head too much.

        And Spencer. God how he missed Spencer. Spencer who was more than teammate, more than friend, more even than lover. Spencer who was his everything. He knew his leaving, like he had, would have hurt his genius the most, specially after what happened with Gideon. God how he wished he could have rewritten history and brought his hazel eyed genius with them. He knew that Jack blamed him for the loss of Spencer and it hurt immeasurably to see how much his son missed the genius as well. More than anything he wished that he had not been such a coward and told Spencer how he felt about him a long time ago, so they might have had a few more memories to keep him going now that he was all alone again.

        As the sun went down and the darkness descended Aaron turned away brushing the tears, which had become commonplace these days from his eyes. As he turned he became aware of someone watching him from the shadows near the pier. Not one to run from danger, he walked forward and as he got closer he thought he recognized the lanky figure, but dismissed it as wishful thinking, even though he couldn’t help the hopeful lurch his heart gave at the thought. Was it…did he dare hope…could it really be his Spencer. Eagerly he walked forwards wondering why if it was his Spencer he was just standing there.

As he approached he was hurt and surprised by the cold look on Spencer’s face.

“Aaron” Spencer greeted him in a cold unyielding voice.

“Spencer.” Aaron replied, “You’re here. How? Did you catch him then?” He continued watching confusion chase away the coldness in Spencer’s eyes.

“You mean you don’t know?” The genius asked finally moving forwards with a jerk.

“What? What don’t I know? I’ve been stuck here for the past year with no contact with anyone but the locals and Jack. We haven’t even had any visits from the Marshals in the past few months.” Aaron said searching the younger man’s face for clues.

“Oh Aaron. We caught Mr.Scratch six months ago.” Spencer said a look of sorrow and regret on his face.

“No…no…they would have told me…wouldn’t they?” Aaron faltered still staring into hazel eyes trying to make sense of this. He had been so lost and alone for the past year without his family and he couldn’t believe that it could have been avoided, if he had known sooner. No…it just didn’t make sense.

“I’m so sorry Aaron. I thought you knew and just decided to stay here and leave us all behind…leave me….because you and Jack were happier here.” Spencer said with a look of remorse on his face.

“Oh Spencer, no….no…I could never do that to you….any of you….I’ve missed you so much…all of you.” Aaron said moving closer to take the other man in his arms. All he could think when he felt Spencer bury his face in his neck was that finally, finally he was home. He had his Spencer in his arms again and all would be right with the world again.

Gently he tilted the younger man’s face up to his to kiss him with all the fervor and passion that he had missed over the past year.

“You have no idea how lost I’ve been without you my love. There is not a day that went by when I didn’t wish I could have brought you with me. God how I’ve missed you.” Aaron said moving in to kiss his genius again.

“Aaron..” Spencer moaned as he returned the kiss with equal fervor, so happy to finally be back in his love’s arms after so long hoping and wondering if it would ever happen again.

When the two men finally broke for air the older man looked at his tousle headed genius and said.

“Come on let’s go tell Jack, we can go home shall we. He’ll be thrilled to see you again. He’s missed you terribly too.”

“I missed him too. Missed both of you. Come let’s go make his day.” Spencer said smiling his beautiful smile and taking Aaron’s hand as they walked towards away from the beach towards their future.


End file.
